The design and implementation of a computing device has several phases, including phases where the device is put under test by test users (sometimes called “beta” users). The number of test users can range from just one to thousands. Test users enable different kinds of information to be determined, such as how the device will behave in a particular environment, and what components are likely to conflict or fail on the computing device when the device is put out for use by the general public.
Over the years, devices have become more complex and carry more functionality. For example, devices that provide cellular telephony operations now typically carry numerous applications, such as personal information management applications and/or camera functionality. With increasing complexity and functionality, the design and implementation of such devices has become more difficult. For example, there are increasingly more applications that can conflict, and more components that can fail.
To better understand newly designed devices, various types of information is recorded for a computing device during its testing phase. For example, diagnosis and logging information is recorded of failures, events, messages and device environment. This information is subsequently analyzed to debug and improve the device. Normally, to record such information, hardware modifications are made to the device. One typical modification is the addition of an external flex connector that is hardwired to the device in order to enable connectivity with a laptop that runs diagnostic software. These hardware modification limit the test user in ability to record information and/or use the device.
Furthermore, the difficulty in establishing a medium by which such information can be recorded often requires users who are technically knowledgeable to be involved in a testing of a computing device. For example, the everyday user cannot be expected to hardwire a flex connector to the external connector of the device under test, not can the everyday user operate a laptop or other device to collect information generated from the test use of the device. Such limitations reduces the universe of potential testers for a computing device.